


What's Fulfilling

by Quiddity



Series: More Trouble Than It's Worth [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Fem!Keith, Incubus!Keith, Unsafe Sex, idk how to tag it i'll explain in the notes, porn with a little plot, sex/gender shifting??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: The Heith bit of the Incubus!Keith AU.First Chapter: Keith meets Hunk when his bike breaks down in the middle of the night.So Keith is paying more attention to her phone, ignoring the gnawing hunger in her gut and wondering if any of the unlisted numbers in her call history could be a potential ride when the fourth passerby rolls past her and pulls to a stop on the shoulder about fifty feet away.She had expected almost anything except an actual flatbed truck. Sure, it’s old and looks beat to hell, the yellow paint scuffed and weathered, but her eyes narrow in on the chain and winch nestled against the back of the cab before she even looks at the guy who climbs out.Tall and broad. Strong jaw. Dark skin, hair and eyes. Muscled, but hidden under his build. He is kind looking and seems honest, but Keith senses his interest as soon as their eyes meet. He doesn’t feel like a pervert; he probably stopped in a genuine desire to help, but he hasn’t had anyone in good while and that was definitely something she could work with. Keith heaves a happy sigh as she pushes off the guardrail and tucks her phone into her pocket.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I feel like I have to explain several things that are going on here just in case i don't make it clear enough in the fic itself. Quite a bit of headcannons flying around so I probably didn't hit on some things as well as I probably should have. 
> 
> This AU is basically just Incubus!Keith having three regulars that he visits (Hunk, Shiro, and Lance) instead of going around and finding a new stranger to mess around with every time he needs to eat. Because that's pretty bs. The only problem is that all three of them think Keith is just great and always want way too much of his attention and they're probably more trouble than just hitting up strangers tends to be. But Keith is stuck with them and they're good enough to him that he hasn't just run off yet. 
> 
> Keith is an incubus here so he's got several things going on with him that warrant explaining. 
> 
> 1\. The shifting I mentioned in the tags. Keith can freely change between male/female. He does so in this fic. It's not grotesque or anything, but if that's something that seems likely to bother you, then I wouldn't recommend reading this. 
> 
> 2\. Magic mentioned is very, very limited. Keith can basically just interrupt his victim/partner's doubts or inhibitions and be like 'Okay, stop thinking about whatever's distracting you and give me attention." 
> 
> 3\. Related to 2; very limited mind reading?? I pretty much just imagined it as Keith being able to pick up on a partner's feelings/wants/needs. Actually picking up images or thoughts is pretty narcissistic, lol. I figured he would only be able to get things about himself (i.e. what his partner wants to do to/with him). A happy and satisfied partner is who feeds him the most. 
> 
> If I missed anything or you have any other questions absolutely feel free to ask.

“Shit!” Keith jerks his hand back from hot metal, squinting at the tips of his fingers already turning red. He waves his hand to try and cool it as he glares at the motor. The metal takes on a yellow sheen in the light of the streetlamp he’s stopped under after a good quarter mile of pushing the stupid thing down the side of the road. 

Keith stands and looks around him. Outside of the washed out yellow cone made by the streetlamp, there isn’t much to see. The highway stretches out in a flat line to either side of him. Low, thick brush butts up right against the deep ditch that drops off on the other side of the guardrail his bike rests against. He can see the reddish glow of the city off on the horizon, but he’s still too far out to make out any of the skyline. Turns out, no one’s really using this highway at near two on a weekday morning. 

“I really would have appreciated you waiting  _ maybe _ ten minutes before you crapped out on me,” Keith growls. He glares at the bike, a slim, cherry red thing almost as old as he looked. He toes the back tire and it gives a quiet squeak. “I treat you good enough, don’t I? You know perfectly well I can’t afford to call a cab this far out and like hell is a tow truck coming for us at this time of night.” Why should he even try? He calls a shop at two am, the guy will just laugh through the entire walk into town. 

Walk… He really doesn’t want to walk to the suburbs, much less all the way home in the opposite direction. It would be probably be daylight by then, and he’s already tired enough as it is. He  _ could  _ probably teleport most of the way but, hungry as he is now, it would probably leave him passed out in a ditch somewhere. All he wanted was to go into town and find someone willing to feed him. He’s already put it off perhaps a few too many days. He glares at the bike as if it knew this and broke down on purpose just to make him wallow in his regret. 

Keith sneers to himself, looks either way down the highway, then jumps the guardrail to make his way down the steep side of the ditch where he’ll be out of sight. Someone has to come by at  _ some  _ point right? And no one’s going to be willing to let a scruffy looking guy like himself into their car, even if it weren’t the middle of the night. 

He’s been doing this long enough to know that a woman would have a much easier time of getting a ride in this situation. Was it sexist? Probably. But who was he to judge the urges of men when he was the one feeding off of it? 

Changing sex is always a few prolonged seconds of weirdness, a vaguely sore stretch around the hips and chest. His face feels like he’s holding a strange expression until his mind settles into his other identity. When he finishes shifting, Keith shakes his head with a soft shudder like he’s physically shaking off his masculinity as if it’s water. 

She’d left the house as male so her jeans fit a bit too tight in the hips and thighs. She didn’t think to take a bra with her either and she frowns at the shape of her breasts through her now ill fitting shirt. Her jacket goes and she gathers up her shirt at her ribs, twisting it at her back and tucking the excess into itself into a makeshift knot. That much skin should do the trick, she thinks, and makes her way back up to her bike, tossing her jacket over the seat of the bike and leaning against the guardrail to wait it out. 

If there were more cars out, she would have bothered going so far as to strike some kind of pose. After all, too many people are too weak willed to the stupid kind of porno images when it’s right there in the flesh. But over the course of nearly an hour, she only sees three cars; two heading the wrong direction and one with an older woman going about ten over the speed limit. Keith hardly thinks she even saw her standing there. 

So Keith is paying more attention to her phone, ignoring the gnawing hunger in her gut and wondering if any of the unlisted numbers in her call history could be a potential ride when the fourth passerby rolls past her and pulls to a stop on the shoulder about fifty feet away. 

She had expected almost anything except an actual flatbed truck. Sure, it’s old and looks beat to hell, the yellow paint scuffed and weathered, but her eyes narrow in on the chain and winch nestled against the back of the cab before she even looks at the guy who climbs out. 

Tall and broad. Strong jaw. Dark skin, hair and eyes. Muscled, but hidden under his build. He is kind looking and seems honest, but Keith senses his interest as soon as their eyes meet. He doesn’t feel like a pervert; he probably stopped in a genuine desire to help, but he hasn’t had anyone in good while and that was  _ definitely  _ something she could work with. Keith heaves a happy sigh as she pushes off the guardrail and tucks her phone into her pocket. 

“You need help here?” he asks as he approaches. Keith steps up to her bike and pats the handlebars. She cocks her hip and feels the man physically resisting the urge to look at her exposed waist. 

“Yeah, this guy here just gave out on me. Made me coast, so I’m wondering if it’s a belt or something,” she nudges a tire with the toe of her boot. “It shouldn’t be an empty tank of gas. Otherwise I’d be  _ really  _ embarrassed.” A glance up, a flutter of lashes and his will chips away a little more. He sneaks a glance at her hips and Keith acts like she doesn’t notice.

“Well, I can give you a ride into town if you like,” he says. He comes up on Keith then and his attention turns fully on the bike. Keith is a bit surprised to sense that he’s no longer thinking about her looks; just the bike as he kneels down and peers into the engine. “I can’t tell from here because I don’t have a light on me, but I think you’re right about the tank of gas. I can see something off in there.” 

“Don’t tell me a mechanic just happened on me at three in the morning?” Keith asks as she kneels beside him. She peers in, and sees the belt she already knew had come loose hanging somewhere deep in the engine, but she can’t see what it is specifically in the harsh shadows made by the street light. It doesn’t matter; she couldn’t fix it out here besides. The man makes this nervous chuckle, then stands and offers her a hand. She takes it and his hand is nearly big enough to engulf hers and the hunger rears up again in the pit of her stomach. 

“Hunk, and, yeah, actually. Just coming back from a friend’s house. I run a shop on the edge of town. Near that older housing complex?” he says, and motions vaguely towards the city’s glow way out there in the darkness. “It’s not big but I like to think I know what I’m doing and,” Hunk’s eyes wander down as far as her collar, then veer off towards her bike. “That’s... a really beautiful bike,” he breathes. Keith purrs. He means what he says, but he  _ wants  _ to look at her. 

“I know that, no one else around here has a ‘99 as far as I’m concerned,” she says, then tips her head towards the truck. “Is that a winch I see? You wouldn’t mind giving me a ride, would you?” 

“Yeah! Sure, I mean, I don’t have to take you to  _ my  _ shop. I can take you wherever you want. I’m sure you’ve already got someone else for this,” he says. He approaches her bike, but pauses before he actually touches, as if Keith’s going to be so possessive that she’s not going to let him walk the bike fifty feet to the truck. 

“I usually take care of it myself. I’m fine with going to your place,” She shrugs and he lights up with a visible happiness when he grips the handlebars, takes off the break and walks it to the truck. Keith holds it for him while he lowers the back of the truck, fastens the bike and rolls it up onto the flatbed. He has it up and secured within a couple minutes and they both climb into the cab. 

“So, I don’t think I caught your name?” Hunk asks as he turns the key and the truck roars to life. Heated air bursts from the vents and Keith purrs as it warms her skin. She tosses her jacket into the middle of the bench seat and puts on her seatbelt, adjusting it just so and letting it rest in her cleavage. 

“Keith,” she says. Hunk glances at her, first in confusion. Then his eyes dip to her chest. Just for a second, but his cheeks flush dark. Keith senses the low warmth of arousal in Hunk’s mind, sees a flash of his big hands settled on her waist and creeping up to slip under her shirt. Doesn’t seem like she’ll have to look very hard for a meal this time. 

“I’m sorry, you said your name was Keith?” Keith nods, watches as Hunk looks over his shoulder as he pulls onto the highway and starts picking up speed. 

“A nickname. People accuse me of being a tomboy a lot so I just go with it.” 

As he said, Hunk’s shop is a small building the older part of town, crammed in between a gas station and a diner among a sea of tiny, old houses.The lot, while tidy enough, still has that slightly rough and unkempt look that comes with having time to settle in. 

Hunger claws against her ribs, but Keith has been patient so far. She waits until Hunk’s able to get her bike off the back of his truck and into a safe corner of the garage before she decides to try and make him bite. She sets her hand on her hip, scuffs her boot on the floor loud enough to get his attention. 

“I know it’s a bit early, but you have any idea how much I’ll owe you?” she asks. Hunk’s surprise is genuine. 

“I wasn’t planning on asking you for anything. I mean,” he sets his hand on the red tank. “Probably just loosen it enough to reach in and put that belt back in place. Worst case I replace it, but I don’t mind spotting you that. Just for letting me look at it. I don’t get to see bikes like this very often.” He looks sheepishly at Keith and she sees the white lie. Part of it is because he likes her. 

“Well, what about for picking me up then?” She asks, lets her voice drop to something sultry. “That has to be worth something, doesn’t it?” He comes close to taking the bait. He thinks about it. Thinks about pushing her up against the wall, a flash of her legs around his waist and, unlike before, the image persists. 

“No, it’s- it’s fine. I was just passing by anyways and I was driving the truck and didn’t have to go out of my way besides…” Keith decides to shake the lure. She uses a bit of her magic. Something little more than a supernatural power of persuasion to deal with the particularly stubborn prey. Hunk doesn’t need much though; he’s been on the right track since he first laid eyes on her. He just needs enough to shake off the last foggy tendrils of doubt holding him back. Everyone reacts to the magic differently; Hunk looks like she’s just slapped him in the face to wake him up from a daze. 

“I’m interested in paying you back,” she purrs. She steps in close and Hunk doesn’t back away. He’s just quiet, watching with wide, dark eyes. He’s not thinking of anything but how she looks right now and how badly he wants to touch her. “Whatever you can think of.” 

Hunk tastes mellow, soft, and vaguely sweet like a piece of fruit. It’s at odds to how hard he comes at her, how he crushes their lips together, his tongue sweeping past her lips and swallowing her squeak of surprise. His big hands settle on her hips, sweep back and grip her ass. 

“I’m sorry,” he says when they part to breathe. Keith trails after his mouth, nips his bottom lip. Her head swims at the glimpse of his energy. She’d only gotten a taste, but he had a more to give than what she usually ran into. 

“Don’t get shy on me now. I liked what I just saw,” she purrs. She presses closer and rises up on her toes so she can wrap her arms around his neck squish her chest against his. “Do you have a spot in here that’s a bit more private? I don’t want interruptions.” More like she didn’t want him passing out in an open garage. 

“Office,” he breathes. He kisses the side of her neck and hauls her up with ease. She laughs, softly, clings to him tight as he carries her to a door in the back wall. He supports her weight in one arm like it’s nothing as he first opens the door, then eases them both inside. There’s a small desk in the back of the room, covered in papers and small tools until Hunk sweeps it aside with the back of his hand and sets her down in the space left behind. 

He has a good enough idea of what he wants to do, and Keith isn’t about to try and herd him otherwise. As soon as he sets her down his hands start to wander up her flanks. One thumbs just under her ribs but the other cups and, gently now, squeezes one of her breasts. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says. He sweeps his thumb over her nipple through her thin cotton shirt. It quickly pebbles under the touch and she hitches when he drags the fabric over it. Along with that hunger she’s had all night, warmth starts welling up in her hips, centered in the space just beneath her navel. 

“I know, but thank you anyways,” Keith says. She scoots back enough to set her shoulders against the wall but Hunk is quick to follow her. He settles right at the edge of the desk, forcing her knees wide apart to make room for him. More of his thoughts reach her and she chuckles. He can hardly wait. He’s still kneading at her chest, but when she reaches behind her to undo the knot in her shirt he stops her with a touch to her forearm. 

“Uh, keep it on?” he asks. He sounds almost like he’s asking her if he could go play outside, or something equally innocent. “It’s just… a really good look on you,” he adds. She purrs and arches her back instead. His eyes drop back down to her chest and he moans softly when her shirt pulls tight across them. She thumbs the button of her jeans instead. 

“Can I take these off, at least?” she asks. Hunk groans, but when he goes to help her take them off, she’s the one to stop him. She taps him under the chin, leads his eyes back to her chest. “Just watch for a second.” That gets him to stand up mostly straight and gives her enough room to bend and pull her boots off. She tosses them to the floor, then pops open the button of her jeans, hooks her thumbs in both her jeans and underwear and pushes them down and off without much show. Hunk doesn’t need to see that she’s wearing boxer-briefs. 

She grins at how intensely interested Hunk looks. He spreads one hand on her belly and drags it down between her thighs. His thumb is thick, slightly rough with callous, but it’s perfect. It sends a new rush of warmth running under her skin when he dips it into her folds and drags her own slick over her clit. 

“Jesus,” she moans as he rubs slow, firm circles around the bud. His other hand is back on her ribs, his fingers slipping up under the fabric and edging around the swell of her breast. Two more fingers join in to spread her open and trace feather light around the rim of her leaking hole. 

“You were thinking about it?” he asks. HIs voice is thicker now, deeper with want and Keith wishes she was close enough to reach down and paw around for his dick. She nods, moans into the back of her hand when Hunk slips the tip of one finger into her. Please, she thinks to herself when she feels that stretch, let his cock match his hands. 

He edges out, rubs her clit some more. He takes it slow, but he’s firm enough in his touches that every one drags out, makes her stop and  _ think  _ about how good it feels. By the time he’s pressing his finger into her again her thighs are shaking and it feels like her insides are trying to tie themselves into knots trying to wring around on nothing. 

Hunk has his other hand shoved under her shirt now, cupping her breast and playing with the nipple between his fingers. She’s drawn up so tight her nipples ache and when he sinks one of his thick fingers in to the knuckle she shakes and claws around the desk for purchase. She winds up crumpling some papers in her hands but she can’t find it in her to care about much more than the thick drag of Hunk’s finger in her and  _ yes  _ the promise of another nudging in beside it. 

Hunk threatens to push the second in, but he hesitates when he sees her gnawing on her lip. 

“You’re okay?” He asks. She nods, a short, eager dip of her head and he goes ahead with the second. Keith lets out a shuddering sigh when they’re both in deep, but he’s still being too careful and just holds them in her. He thinks about letting her adjust but Keith just whines through her teeth and picks up where he left off, reaching down and slipping her fingers over her own clit. She bears down on the digits and it satisfies some of that empty feeling in her belly, but it’s  _ not enough _ . 

“Stop being so easy on me,” Keith pants. She drops her fingers a little, feels around where she stretches tight around the thickness of his fingers. “You didn’t exactly have to take me out on a date to get to this point. Don’t worry about turning me off,” she says. She can feel that last edge of doubt hanging around in his thoughts. He’s worried about hurting her; maybe he’d gotten complaints about that from past partners. Keith, however, is more than sure she isn’t going to break, and tries to convince him by covering the hand he has on her breast and squeezing hard, moaning happily at the ache. 

To her delight, that seems to work. He squeezes her breast again, imitates what she’d showed him and nothing more. He’s capable of more; she doesn’t  _ have  _ to be a mind reader to know that much. He pinches her nipple and it’s plenty enough; he’s doing pretty much exactly what he wants now and that works best for her. 

“Y-you’re gonna give me your cock in a second, right?” she pants. She’s got him to thrust his fingers in her now, still only two, but he’s reaching deep into her, scissoring them back and forth with lewd, wet sounds. She rubs her clit and whines as a pulse of heat winds up in her belly. Hunk groans, shifts his weight from foot to foot. 

“I don’t know-” Keith stops teasing herself and grabs Hunk’s wrist. It flexes in her grip, his fingers twisting inside her and pulling a thick moan from her lips. 

“Please? Hunk, I’ve been thinking about it ever since I saw you,” she pleads. She knows she’s not the best at the kicked puppy look, but she tries her best and it seems to be pretty effective on him. He groans and pulls his other hand out from under her shirt to grip himself through his pants instead. It’s the first time she can really get a sense of his size and she nearly wants to clap with glee seeing how his fingers curve around himself. 

“It’s okay?” he asks. His fingers slip out of her, glistening with her fluids. A sticky string connects them for a second before it snaps and her breath catches hard in the back of her throat. Keith purrs and scoots down to sit on the very edge of the desk. She licks her lips and uses her fingers to spread herself open 

“I want everything you’ve got,” she says. She’s happy that he doesn’t start doubting himself again. It’s always a bit harder to actually  _ get  _ a meal when she’s like this. This is what she feeds on, so she isn’t exactly going to insist on a condom and deny herself the full course when it’s already so much trouble to get anything at all. But Hunk seems convinced that this is what she really wants because he pulls himself free of his pants and curls the slicked fingers around himself, smearing it up along the ridge. Keith pants and pushes up on her arm to watch him as he settles in between her thighs. 

Keith starts shaking when Hunk rubs the fat head of his cock through her folds. He nudges her clit with it, growls to himself, and Keith can sense how much he likes that sight and that she won’t have to be terribly patient. She rests with one hand on the desk and steadies herself with the other gripping a handful of his shirt as he lines up with her entrance and rolls his hips forward. 

The head pops in and he’s thick enough that she  _ aches  _ at the stretch in the very best way. She shudders, pulls on his shirt and he moans in her ear. He sets his hands on her hips and sinks in, inch by agonizingly slow inch. The gnawing emptiness in her belly is replaced by heat and fullness and a bone deep satisfaction of finally having enough. 

Hunk pauses when their hips meet flush and he’s deep as he can go. Her hips ache between how hard he’s digging his fingers into her flesh and how wide she has to hold her thighs to accommodate him. He’s panting hard, but Keith tugs him down by the grip she has in his shirt and kisses the corner of his mouth. His cock twitches in her belly and she tries to spur him on by bearing down on him. 

“Not too much?” he asks, his voice nearly breaking around a moan. He gives in to his instincts (she can hear them rattling around in his head) and gives a shallow thrust. Keith moans at the friction of him dragging around inside her. 

“No, you’re perfect. Don’t hold back on me,” she assures him. She shifts her weight onto the hand planted on the desk and grinds their hips together. His brow furrows and starts to move with a labored gasp. He doesn’t take long to find his pace, deep and hard, but slow enough that she can savor each and every thrust. Every time he pulls back and leaves her achingly empty and every time he stuffs her full and bumps against her deepest point. 

She tries to move with him but he’s set in his steady pace, rocking into her hard enough to make the desk creak. Soon enough she realizes she doesn’t have to work very hard at this at all and, in fact, she really can’t even if she wanted to. Hunk presses close as he can to her and trails sloppy kisses over the side of her neck, his breath puffing hot over her skin with every hard thrust. She has to be satisfied with panting dirty talk and tangling her fingers in his hair as he stirs her up from the inside. 

She’s feeling the heat in her gut coiling tight, tighter, closer to the point of snapping when Hunk suddenly jerks into her hard enough to catch her by surprise and moans through a few deep, erratically paced thrusts. 

“Close-” he pants. It’s caught him by surprise, she can feel that much, and she can also tell when he thinks about pulling out. She stops him with a hungry whine and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, gripping his shirt at his back to convince him to stay and feed her. 

“Come on, Hunk,” she hisses, nips the shell of his ear when she feels the sharp edges of his teeth dig into her shoulder through her shirt. Her belly twists and it’s all at the point of turning over. “Don’t stop.” 

Hunk twitches hard when he comes apart, presses in deep as he can and holds himself there. Heat and energy floods into Keith all at once and that coil wound up so tightly splinters apart. She moans and clings to Hunk through as her orgasm rocks through her and leaves her shaking in its wake. 

When it’s over, Hunk is the worse for wear. He groans tiredly, lets some of his weight rest on her while they try to catch their breath. Keith shivers happily at the long drag of Hunk’s cock slipping out of her, even more so when she feels something thick and sticky drip out after him. Hunk stands up straight and Keith steadies him when he wobbles as he tucks himself back into his pants. 

“Sorry,” he huffs. He looks exhausted, slightly pale and tired bags forming under his eyes but the fact that he’s even still standing is enough to tell her he’ll be fine with a long night of sleep. “Little lightheaded.” He admits. Keith isn’t terribly surprised to hear that. She feels fat as a tick and slightly lethargic that tells she’s overeaten. She sits up and very gently nudges Hunk towards the chair behind him. 

“Sit down for a minute,” she says. Hunk blinks around behind him, finds the chair and sinks into it with a huff. Keith hops down off the desk, shivers as more come drips in a sticky line down her thigh, and starts getting dressed. “Are you gonna get home okay?” she asks. Hunk groans and leans back in his chair as if the very thought of standing is an ordeal. 

“I live upstairs,” he mutters, squinting tiredly. He’s having a hard time staying awake even now. Keith stops putting on her boots long enough to pull her fingers through his hair a little. An odd show of affection towards her food source, but well, it feels like he’s probably saved her from finding someone else for a good week, so she figures he’s earned that much. He purrs. 

“You should head up there pretty quick then,” she hums. “You look like you’re about to fall asleep just sitting there.” Hunk sighs thickly. 

“Gotta take you home first,” he mumbles, his eyes drooping. Keith shakes her head. 

“I can walk from here,” she says. A lie, but he’s probably too tired to call her on it. “Thanks for everything,” she adds. Hunk only answers her with a soft hum and she figures he’s probably close to going out so she leaves him where he is and sneaks out into the garage, pulling the office door shut behind her with a soft click. 

She’ll probably end up getting a hotel room in town for the night and sleep the worst of this lethargy off. Hunk’s come rests like a heavy stone in her belly, weighing her down and pretty much killing any desire to go out and do much of anything. She pauses and looks at her bike. She doubts Hunk will get around to it at any point today, especially if he has the shop open after the number she did on him. Keith looks around and finds pen and paper in a clipboard on the wall. She clicks the pen, finds an empty spot on an unimportant looking bit of paper and writes down her name and number, along with a short note. 

_ Thanks. Had a great time. Call about the bike or otherwise.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has to be a ho to live. Practice safe sex y'all.
> 
> You can find me @Quiddid on both tumblr and twitter.


End file.
